Worrying about You
by lotus-bugxm9
Summary: After a battle with some enemy rain ninja, Kakashi goes to visit his pink strawberry haired ex student.[Oneshot!]


**Title: **Worrying about You

**Author: **lotus-bugxm9

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Kakashi/Sakura

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything what so ever belonging to……. **Naruto!**

**A/N: **Yeah I have no idea were this came from, it was originally going to be something different but I changed it! Please **R&R **when ever you can!; D thanks

This is my third attempt at a Naruto fic, so please bare with me for I do tend to make mistakes as I am still a new fan of the series!

**Summery: **After a battle with some tuff rain ninja Kakashi goes to visit his pink strawberry-haired ex-student.

------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi softly knocked on Sakura's door as he came to see how she was doing he had just gone on his way and visited the boys who were both still out of it after their brutal battle with the rain ninja.

"Come…in" was the answer to his knock as he slowly opened the heavy wooden door leading into his ex-student's ship's bedroom as they were now back out at sea.

Sakura was sitting up in her bed settled up against many pillows staring at him as he walked in closing the door behind him as he came to a stop to stand near by her bedside.

"How is Naruto and….Sasuke?' Sakura asked quickly looking up as her light green eyes tried there best to search the masked face of her ex-silver haired sensei.

"Their stable……as there resting right now" Kakashi said softly with a small smile as he shoved his hands in his black pant pockets. "But what I really came here for……was to see you"

Sakura remained silent for a couple of minutes after this in which she just stared up blankly at the famed copy ninja with hardly any expression on her pretty face, until finally a small smile creped up on her lips.

"Why didn't you just say…so" she mussed now beaming as she scooted over carefully as she soon patted a spot next to her in her bed.

Kakashi remained standing were he was for a few seconds after this, as he thought of considering her offer until finally with a cocked head he looked down to her as he sat besides her.

"How are your injuries?' Kakashi asked, eyeing the bandages running up her sides and parts of her arms were she had been burnt and cut.

"Oh these……there nothing" Sakura said gently looking down to her arms and bandaged sides as she bit down on her lower lip thoughtfully with a sudden darkening look.

"Well they sure didn't seem like nothing…..when I first found you" Kakashi said wearily as he turned his head away from her to look outside the room's small window.

"Kakashi?…." Sakura said softly frowning her brows knowing what was going through his mind. "Your not going to tell me it was all your fault I got hurt…..are you?"

"If I did…..would it even matter?" He asked bowing his head in a troubled manner.

"Well yeah it would because it wasn't your fault" She said back quickly not to sure what he was getting at. For he couldn't always be there when she needed him "It was my fault for I'm the one who jumped in the way to save Naruto from getting in the hands of that……large ugly brut rain ninja so please don't do this guilt ridden thing with me now, just when were getting somewhere and accomplishing are mission"

Kakashi was silent after this in which he just continued to sit there like a log at the edge of her bed until she with a sigh reached out and grabbed hold of his hands.

As she pulled him her way for all this guilt ridden nonsense was just that for he needed not worry about her so much and realized none of this was his fault, and never was for her life was a tuff one as she was a shin obi.

"Stop acting like a guilt rendered worry-wart already….will you" she said quickly with a smile as she then with a huff threw him down on her bed as she then leaned over him," For it drives me absolutely crazy."

"Ah……it's only because I'm trying to protect you for I worry" Kakashi said softly from his spot on one of her fluffy white pillows as he raised one of his hands to stroke one of her pale cheeks.

"Yes…well" She said back batting her long eyelashes as she took his hand to kiss his bare fingers. "As much as I appreciate it…….cut it out for it's annoying."

He let out a tired sigh at hearing this seeing she was as hopeless as always when it came to this kind of thing, but still he could never stop worrying about her for it was what he did best.

Sakura then making a slight laugh to all of this sillyness carefully with one of her free hands pulled down his black mask revealing as she did his secretly handsome face. Which she still had know idea why he still had to cover up as she quickly then bent down for a kiss as she blissfully closed her eyes.

But suddenly at feeling nothing even close to the feeling of warm wet lips against her own, Sakura opened her eyes to see with great surprise she was kissing non other then her ex -Sensei's little orange dirty book which was now covering his face from view.

"Kakashi!" Sakura growled out dangerously low as a vain pulsed violently in her forehead and she raised her fists high as her eyes narrowed with promising death.

"Umm……did you just say something?" Kakashi mussed lowering his filthy book so she could see his eyes and that was when he jumped back slightly at seeing the roaring flames in hers.

The next thing he knew a loud bang was heard through out the room as she thumped him on the head with his book as she yanked him by his green vest and shook him wildly like a rag doll.

"How dare you read that book in front of me!" She hissed furiously her lips curling into a snarl "I've tolled you over a half a million times that I don't like you rea…….."

But suddenly Sakura's angry rant was cut short as she soon enough found herself lost for all words as she was now locked in a lip lock. As Kakashi quickly in the heat of the argument lend in and pushed his lips up against hers in a hard bittersweet kiss for he knew far too well by now how to cool her off.

Moaning lowly in her throat Sakura kissing him back with just as much passion as all her steam vanished as her back was soon pressed up against her many pillows.

As he pushed her back holding her in place as he continued to kiss her as one of his free hands raised up to entwine his fingers in her strawberry-pink hair.

"This…..changes…nothing" She sighted kissing him in-between words.

"Absolutely not…..what….what are you talking about?" Kakashi quickly stuttered as he regretfully pulled away from the heated kiss and his love to look at her with raised silver eyebrows suspiciously.

"I mean your book" Sakura whispered huskily up towards his ear with a smile as his cheeks flushed "For it's going on a trip down the toilet first thing tomorrow morning."

Kakashi's mixed matched eyes widened in horror at this as he quickly went to go reach for his abandoned treasured book.

But suddenly that's when he heard the loud familiar sound of knuckles being cracked as he turned back slowly to see a glaring Sakura as her eyes gleamed evilly back at him daring him too make an move for his beloved book.

It was useless to make a move when she was like this as he knew his chances of winning this fight were slim to none against the female shin obi's wrath.

"Okay…okay I give up" He said gently raising his hands to her surrendering with a slight smile.

"Umm…..smart move worry-wart pants" She purred with a victorious smile as she lend forward as her golden necklace that resembled their love and hopes to get married soon dangling from her neck "For I always knew you were a smart….. man."

Kakashi smiled weakly at this as he knew in the end when it came to it he would figure out some way to sneak the book past her, for getting rid of his book would be like losing a dear old friend.

Both Naruto and Susuke didn't even dare mess with him when it came to his little orange book for they knew better but with her it was an entirely different situation.

"I…love you" Sakura mumbled suddenly snapping him from his thoughts as she gave him a kiss on the cheek as she then loosely wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck as she tightly hugged him. "Just promise me you won't worry so much anymore…….….alright for we will get through this alive…..and together with the rest, you'll see"

Turning his head at this he slowly raised one of his hands to her head as he leaned in and softly kissed her forehead as he pulled back soon later with a small smile of amusement.

"I promise….that is if you promise not to get hurt" he said softly looking down to her as her head rested on his shoulder.

She looked up afterwards at hearing this with an unbelieving look over her face as she opened her mouth to once again rant at him. For such a promise could not be kept especially while out on this mission as they were still constantly always in danger from the enemy.

But before she could respond back and yell at him once more he quickly with yet another surprise to her captured her lips with his own in a continuing sweet kiss as he smiled while holding her tight.

"I love you…..too" he whispered back and with that said with a giggle from the both of them they fell back amongst the bed for all was good in the world.

**The End**


End file.
